Insulation displacement connectors are well known in the art and typically comprise a pair of cantilevered spaced apart blade members each having an internal edge for penetrating through an outer insulation cover on a wire to bring the edges into electrical contact with the electrical wire. The insulation displacement connectors, which are often referred to as IDC connectors allow one to quickly form an electrical connection between an insulation covered electrical wire and the blade members of the IDC connector without having to manually remove the insulation covering from the wire. The spacing of the blunt edges of the blade from each other are sized so that when an electrical wire with an insulation covering is forced between the blunt edge blades the blunt edged blades penetrate through the soft insulation covering to bring the blunt edge of the blades into electrical contact with the electrical wire. Typically, the spacing between the blades is wider at the top to facilitate insertion of the wire between the blades.
One type of IDC connector, which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,835, has the thickness of upper part of the blade at reduced dimensions compared to the lower sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,449 shows a pair of blades that includes projections on the back edge of the blades to stiffen the blades and increase resistance to outward deformation of the blades during wire insertion at low temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,391 shows an IDC connector with a set of offset swages in the blades to cut the insulation from different sides as the wire is inserted between the blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,500 shows an IDC connector with that cut a square notch in the insulation through sharp corner edges on the blades that remain in place until engaged by the conducting wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,221 shows tapered edges on the blade so more than one size electrical wire can be inserted into electrical engagement with the blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,941 shows an IDC connector, which has a pair of covers that are folded together to clamp the electrical wire therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,840 shows a set of parallel blades that are connected together with different slot spacing between each of the blades. In one pair of blades there is a narrow slot located at the slot entrance of one pair of blades and a wide slot located at the bottom of the blades at the other pair of blades there is a wide slot located at the slot entrance and a narrow slot at the bottom of the slot.